Rules are meant to be broken
by Violet-san
Summary: Ten rules, made by Princess Zelda, to assure Dark will behave after being freed from the water temple. But how well do they really work?  DLxL


_Hey guys~_

_I've finally written and uploaded a new story after almost a year! _

_It's boys love, obviously, so if you are uncomfortable with that, you shouldn't read on. Oh, and the story may contain slight spoilers for the end of Ocarina of Time._

_The Legend of Zelda doesn't belong to me, neither do Link and/or Dark Link, so... yes... read on and leave a review, if you want~ ^^_

**Rules are meant to be broken**

Dark stretched lazily. He had just taken a short nap at some very comfy patch of grass on Hyrule Field, the sun was shining and it was beautiful weather in general. A typical summer day in Hyrule, he'd say.

Not that he knew, honestly, he was living here for… about two seasons now.

Yes, two seasons ago – about half a year after Link became the 'Hero of Time' for everyone after defeating Ganondorf – people remembered to check the temples for survivors or anything.

He had been one of them.

Really now, he had never truly wanted to _kill_ Link. Sure, he had tried to, because he did not want to end up getting tortured to death by Ganondorf instead, but still… it was way easier to surrender this way. That is, after the hero overcame his shock of him being alive and peaceful and telling him that the fucking Gerudo was finally dead.

And because of that – at least, he assumed so – he wasn't simply killed that day. Instead, the princess herself showed up (okay, fine, Link brought him to the castle…) and in the end, she made ten major rules he had to follow all the time. Otherwise the royal guards would off him.

Dark yawned and finally stood up, making his way back to Lake Hylia, where his current home laid. And while he walked at quite a leisure pace, enjoying the nature around, he began remembering these rules Zelda had made up for him.

"_**Abide by the law of Hyrule!" **_

Well… of course he'd do that – mostly – because the law actually was quite fine. And yes, he _had_ read it, surprisingly. (Okay… maybe he was forced to do so, but he did nonetheless!)

"_**Do not return to the water temple!"**_

And _that_ rule had just been plain stupid. He had been kept there by Ganondorf for more than seven fucking years, he would _never_ return there willingly.

"_**Report back to me every weekend!"**_

Chuckling slightly, he finally entered the passage to Lake Hylia. He knew that rule had something to do with safety, so that he wasn't able to surprisingly vanish and… do whatever without being noticed (not that he wasn't able to do so anyway) but he just _loved_ these little reports. He had made it his hobby to annoy the princess, especially with things she could not punish him for, but hated anyway. It was just too funny!

"_**You will live with Link at Lake Hylia!"**_

He did not know how she came up with that – maybe she thought that Link was able to deal with him if he did stupid stuff? – and actually he didn't even think of it as a rule. It was more like a sweet coincidence, as he had also never hated Link. Ganondorf, yes, but Link had never done anything to him except for while defending himself. And over the past months he had grown quite… close to the green clad hero, who was a pretty awesome guy, really.

"_**You are not allowed to carry any weapons!"**_

Yes, he had actually pouted at that. He still sometimes did as he mourned the loss of his really great sword, the perfect, dark copy of the master sword in appearance. (Though if asked he would vehemently deny anything like that. He would merely be 'angry'.) Instead, he had several hidden daggers with him. One never knew when they were needed and Dark surely did _not_ want to be monster-food because he had nothing to defend himself with. Thankfully, most people – including the royal guards – were stupid enough not to notice.

"_**Don't leave the house after nightfall!"**_

By now, the rules seemed to get ridiculous. Even if he ignored the fact that he had 'no weapons' to fight with… 'Not going out at night'? How old was he, four? No, he was a healthy nineteen, thank you very much!

Anyway, Links house was finally near.

"_**Do not leave Lake Hylia unsupervised!"**_

He grinned to himself as he slammed the door open.

"I'm home!"

Only a few seconds later Link poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You were _out_ again, right?"

Of course, Link knew him better than anyone else. And '_out_' did not only mean 'out of the house' right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about~"

Dark smirked as the blond rolled his eyes, vanishing from the doorway.

"_**Listen to Link!"**_

"By the way, I told you not to slam the doors anymore, Dark! They're bound to break soon if you keep doing that!"

Links voice sounded only slightly quieter than before, as the white haired man kicked the door shut again, before taking his boots off. He then went into the kitchen, smiling sweetly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I will remember it the next time I'm coming home." Of course he'd not think about all that again - until Link would reprimand him the next time.

They both knew, though, that Dark wouldn't listen. He never did. Not as long as he couldn't see a valid reason in doing so. And as he found Links angry face incredibly cute, he could not.

"_**Don't harass other people!"**_

Now that he stood in the kitchen, he slyly put his arms around the waist of the blond – the hero stood in front of the stove, looking slightly concentrated but quite good with his apron, while stirring in a pot with some kind of sauce – placing his chin on Links shoulder.

The man stiffened.

"Dark… I'm in the middle of making dinner right now, can't you see?"

Said man smirked again, looking straight at him.

"Oh, I _can_ see, though I'm not sure it's the same dinner _you_ had in mind."

Link blushed slightly.

"Dark! You pervert…"

"Pervert? Me? _I_ was just thinking about going somewhere nice, a restaurant maybe. What did _you_ thought I meant?"

Now Links blush deepened, as he slapped his counterpart halfheartedly on the arm, who whined nonetheless.

"Heey…!"

"…Idiot."

"_**Hands off of Link!"**_

"Just for you, darling~"

Dark easily pried Links hand from the spoon he was stirring with, doing it himself instead, before spinning the hero single-handedly around, trapping him effectively between the stove and his dark copy.

"Oh come on now, I'm cooking…"

The protest was nothing more than a weak mumble, he probably knew for himself that it would be in vain anyway.

"Stirring isn't _that_ hard, honey~"

Using one hand to continue doing just that, Dark let his other hand caress Links cheek, his smirk fading into a true smile - which was solely reserved for the hero of time – before he captured the blond's lips with his own, kissing his lover deeply.

Because really: He didn't do 'living his life according to strict rules'. He was a free man, doing whatever he wanted and only listening to rules he found fitting. Except maybe if Link _convinced_ him what to find fitting, but that was another story…

And honestly: The proverb 'Rules are meant to be broken.' had not been invented for nothing, had it?

Needless to say, that the sauce ended up being burned quite badly, leading to a small fight and hot makeup sex.

Not that _Zelda_ needed to know _any_ of that.


End file.
